


Change

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: This won't come easily if you aren't prepared for it.[Implied Reader/Chrome Dokuro]





	1. the start of something new.

change  
_maybe, the world would be better off without me._

It wasn't always like this. There was once a time that Chrome had been a weak girl, struggling to make friends and being useful to the family that she served. It was by accident that you had met her on the streets of Namimori that you wandered through in order to prolong returning home. It wasn't that your parents were bad people or anything; they had always given whatever you had asked for, but that was the problem. Their way of showing that they cared was not like loving parents, but you being a nuisance and throwing money in your direction and hoping you would leave them alone until a later time. Your father was always away on business trips for his company and your mother was finding ways to fill her closet with more clothing or busy with her own part-time secretarial job and various female friends. As an only child, you didn't feel like wasting away another night in an empty house and doing your homework next to a microwaveable dinner. So, you walked alone for a few hours, it was never anything dangerous, something that could destroy your father's image because that was the last thing you wanted. It was in this repeated motion that you found a girl around your age clutching onto a wall and struggling for air. Your first thought was to help her in some way and you ran towards her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"I-I a-m--"

A cough racked her small body, as you asked her if she needed to go to the hospital, a suggestion that she simply shook her head violently to. You waited beside the violet-haired girl for the coughing fit to stop. It took a few minutes, but eventually it did and she stood up straight, only for you to smile and ask if she was better now. She thought it over for a moment, before nodding and thanking you for trying to help her. For what you could see, this girl was one or two inches shorter then you, wearing a green school uniform, but what caught your attention most was the eye path that was placed over her left eye. She must have grown aware of your staring since she placed her hand awkwardly the patch, as a light blush appeared on her face. The silence between the both of you grew awkward until a sudden growl from her stomach made the both of you notice that the sky was darkening and it was getting closer to dinner time. Your gaze went upwards for a moment looking at the mix of blues, purples, and reds that where slowly covering the quaint little households when an idea came to mind. You went back to looking at her when your hand grasped hers and you began to walk away and into the market district of town. Her eye looked towards another direction, as she tried her best to form the question she was meaning to ask. Yet, you beat her to it by explaining and hoping for a friendship to be built from this small interaction.

"Since, we're both hungry. I thought we should eat something together!"

"B-But, I don't have any m-money."

"Don't worry it will be my treat!"

**but, what if someone actually cared?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


	2. friendship on the ropes.

_i go through every repeating day without a heart._

"So, you want me to leave?"  


  
The whispered voice sends her into a slight panic, even after so many years, she still has some habits that are hard to break. Her eye glances at the woman sitting on the couch. Her face is serious and her back is too tense on the small sofa that she is sitting on. Her hands are on her lap and she is waiting patiently for Chrome to say something. The Mist guardian has to give her friend some credit because when they were younger she would have run out of the room cursing and screaming by now; her temper has certainly calmed down over the years. She smiles sadly at the turn of events, but she knows that her safety in the danger of being chased by the Milliefiore. She cares too much for her to be hurt by simple association. The Vongola guardian sits next to her, placing her head on the older woman's shoulder as she sighs in relief for a moment. The apartment is silent and Chrome often wonders what the two of them really are, quite beyond friends but not really lovers since they had never step that boundary. Was it fear? She wasn't really sure, as her old friend begins to talk.

"I understand, but I hope you will keep yourself safe, Chrome."

"I will try to. I promise."

* * *

A few weeks pass and you don't see the short-haired girl again, which makes you kind of sad. You had been hoping that you had made a new friend, but it seems to be a one-time thing. The class was rowdier than usual with the chatter that a new student would be entering the class today. You would have been curious as well; if you weren't trying to complete the math homework you had slept on the night before. Tsuna and his rather large group of friends are talking to the right of you and sometimes you have to wonder how no-good Tsuna suddenly became so popular when the homeroom teacher finally arrives The new student is right beside him, which makes the brown-haired boy to yell and for you look up and to your surprise see the girl that you shared dinner with some nights ago. There is a shy smile on her face, as she introduces herself -Chrome Dokuro- and you find yourself smiling for the rest of the class period. Once the lunch period starts you try to make your way up to her, but the commotion caused by Tsuna and his group of friends prevents that.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be here, Chrome?"

That is the only you hear as the groups stops you from coming closer to the eye-patch wearing girl. So, you give up and decide to eat lunch by yourself on the rooftop, unaware that a certain hitman was watching you. The school day passes without anything else major happening that you care to notice, as you soon find yourself walking back to an empty house since your father is away on a lengthy business trip and your mother is on a cruise with some of her rich girlfriends. There is enough money in the family pot to keep you feed for some time, but you don't know whether to cook or get a quick bite from the convenience store. You hear some screaming around the corner and see a certain teenager falling onto the pavement, a meek voice says want you think sounds like "boss" as Chrome walks over next to the fallen boy. You stare at them for a moment before you start laughing at the sight. Both of them stare at you as Chrome blushes slightly from embarrassment while Tsuna gets up, talking about violent babies.

"It's good to see you again, Chrome."

"Hello."

**these rushing emotions will draw the changing future.**


	3. at a crossroads.

_i was naive in the beginning to think that everything would be all right._

"We have lost contact with all American bases."  


Chrome freezes at the announcement, as she turns to stare at the Rain Guardian who gives her a bitter smile. Her hands are shaking and she doesn't know what to do with herself at the current moment. The Vongola bases scattered across North and South America were considered the safest; they had no immediate personnel that ranked high within the family, these bases were run by smaller families that were allied with the Vongola in order to pass on different shipments throughout the two continents. However, that would also be a reason for the Millefiore to destroy them; it would cut off supplies to the main branches stationed in both Italy and Japan from the other side of the world. However, there was something that was worrisome to the Mist Guardian -- she was in New York being protected by a small regional family, as she visited her father who lived in America after her parents had divorced. Chrome played with the ends of her hair that had grown longer over the years, it had become a nervous habit with the anxiety building up insider her. She wished for her closest friend's safety, as she stopped herself from falling onto the ground beneath her. The Millefiore had promised to destroy everything and everyone that the Vongola cherished. Was this her warning? She feels something tie itself around her neck that doesn't let her breathe, but it stops when she feels a hand on her head. Yamamoto is smiling at her, but it doesn't reach his eyes, as he tries to ease her worry. 

"She's a strong woman, I'm sure she will be okay."

"I-I know."

* * *

"Is Chrome all right?"

"I-I..."

Tsuna's voice drifts off, as you look at him expectantly. Over a few short weeks, you had found yourself hanging out more and more with Tsuna's group of misfits friends and they had welcomed you gleefully, though some more than others. You often found yourself with the group consisting of Kyoko, Haru, and the younger children, though it did not bother you because they were also trying to bring Chrome into the group more often as well. Your days that had been filled with an empty house and watching television all night after your homework was done were now being filled with friends and laughter and you had Chrome to thank for that. However, that suddenly changed when Chrome collapsed and was sent to a hospital that wasn't really a hospital because something inside of her was going horribly wrong. You didn't understand it completely, but you knew that it involved illusions and somebody named Mukuro. You had not seen Chrome since she had collapsed and always tried to get some answers from Tsuna whenever you saw, which was becoming less and less often due to reasons that you did not understand. Yet, today was different because you were not in the mood for invasive behavior that he had perfected so well, so you grab him by his collar -ignoring the angry growl that Gokudera makes behind the two of you- and plead with him once more.

"Please, tell me what is wrong with Chrome."

"I-I-"

"Are you sure that you want to know?

Both you and Tsuna look up and see a small baby, the one that was usually accompanied by Bianchi, standing on top of a large wall. He is looking at you in a rather calculated manner with those black eyes of his and you are almost afraid of him, but your desire to know about Chrome's safety overrides that feeling. You let go of Tsuna as he falls and Gokudera runs to check if he is uninjured. All of your attention is on the small child as he drops and lands effortlessly on the ground and introduces himself as "Reborn". He is waiting for your answer, but your mouth doesn't seem to let out a sound, so you shake your head feverishly up and down as response. He gives you a smile and begins to tell you about the Vongola, or least what Tsuna and them are within the Italian organization. It almost sounds like the men your father does shady business deals with every so often and when you voice this out loud, Reborn says that the Vongola and the people in business with your father are the same, but not exactly. It takes that sentence you make you somewhat understand what the Vongola exactly is. You stand there and think because now that you know, it is the question on whether you will join their group or not. Tsuna stutters that you don't have to do so, but Reborn's stare gives you a different response. You smile and turn around to face Tsuna because you are willing to help them -your new friends- and most of all you are willing to help Chrome.

"What do I do as part of the Vongola?"

"You don't h-have to."

"I would love to help all of you in any way I can."

**how did we get this far?**


	4. one life for another.

It’s another ten months before she hears anything else what had happened to the world outside of Japan after the American bases go down. She had –none had- known about Tsuna’s plan to sacrifice himself to bring in their younger parts from the past. After her and everyone else had heard the news that Byakuran had been defeated, they went about the heavy burden of trying to establish what had not been destroyed or who connected to the Vongola had died. It was a painful process that she had been assigned to along with some others. It took several days, sometimes weeks to reconnect to the various allies that had all over the world, but often there was simply no response back. 

She faced the same problem repeatedly until she was ordered to establish contact with the American bases. She read the report that all North American bases had been annihilated, though the few survivors with the technology that they had are quickly getting back on their feet. The scale of the attacks had minimized as she checks across all the different states, though the ones of most importance are New York, Nevada, and Argentina. She knows where you are –where supposed to be—and she tries not to cry at the thought of losing her best friend forever. She cries a few more times when the first bases don’t answer back, waits another day and a half to contact the last base. She tries everything from old telegram to phone lines until she is at her last possible connection to you -- the ring you gave her so many years ago. A contact line to reach you whenever she needed to – like at this very moment. 

She pulses a bit of her Mist flames into the object and while it takes a good, dread 5 minutes she gets a dim response of Storm flames back in her direction – your flames. Chrome rushes to the phone line that connects to the Argentine base. A few more minutes past and a groggy, rusted voice answer the call.

“Chrome…are you all right?”

Always putting her above everything else, even your own life, but she can’t help but let out a shaky yes before you pass out on the other side.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for nearly everyone in the Vongola to realize who you are truly loyal to. Reborn knows as he makes use of it whenever he can, Gokudera knows and it stifles him a bit until he realizes that the two of you have more in common than you let on – for you its Chrome and for him its Tsuna. Mukuro knew as well and took advantage of it over the years through making use of such an obedient pawn. Everyone knew where the center of your heart lied, even if she didn’t see you any differently from the other girls. You screamed and learned everything you could underneath Dino Cavallone so that you could help with the fight against Daemon Spade. 

It was childish and stupid, but you cared too much for the girl who never gave up. You have cracked ribs, a shut eye, and numerous abrasions over your body once the battle is done with, but you won’t leave her side until they can cure her. You never let go of her hand once, even when Gokudera is pulling you away to get something to eat.

“You’re no use to her if you’re weak and injured, stupid.”

He knows where to get you hard and you slowly live more with the rest of the Vongola and while you start to consider them something special, they will never be above Chrome. It takes them another week to have a fully functional device that allows her to live on her own. You cry when her eyes open slowly like some fragile sleeping beauty, she smiles and you’re down for – she’s all you ever want. Once everyone has given her their well-wishes, you stay behind, and she watches you with curious eyes as you push yourself into her hospital bed. She blushes at the closeness and you hug her. Your head is on top of hers as your uninjured arm clings desperately to her hospital clothes. She breathes in and you start crying all over again.

“I was so worried.” Is all you can say, and she wraps her arms around you.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she answers back in her softest voice, as the heart machine indicates that she is alive and well. You pull her in closer and she lets out a small squeak. Your face gets buried into her neck, and you let out a rather loud sob as she starts rubbing your back.

_“I missed you, Chrome.”_

_The I love you is left unsaid._


	5. for the sake of love.

Chrome isn’t sure what gets into her when she realizes that you are still alive somewhere in South America that you are struggling to survive in a place you don’t know because of her. She had taken so many things from you in the name of protect during the war, but all she wanted now what to have you near, to know that you were save. Thus, she demands in her softest voice for Gokudera to let her spearhead the retrieval missions in that area. While he is confused for a moment, a sad and knowing look eventually reaches his features as he agrees to let her do it. It takes her another 3 months to reach the province of Misiones, and she tries not to breakdown right then and there at the sight of the annihilated Vongola base. _How could anyone have survived that?_ She is about to leave and look over more on the other side of the dilapidated building when she and her men hear the crunching of footsteps on the jungle floor. She prepares herself for a fight as the bushes begin to rumble, but instead of some tray Milliefiore spy – it’s you and some more survivors, looking worst for wear and with your own set of weapons. You both pause.

“Chrome?”

It’s the only thing that comes out of your mouth, soft and rusted over, and she knows in that moment that this isn’t an illusion – that you’re alive and solid in front of her. She nods, and you drop your gun slightly and she runs to you, tears in the corners of her eyes. You hug her and let out a husky laugh for the first time in over a year.

“I’m okay, love. We’re all okay.”

* * *

Chrome swears that the transport to Italy is easier than the trip from Japan, others will tell you that he anxiety has simply gone away since she saw her best friend again. She keeps a constant watch over her as they treat her malnutrition, dehydration, and several infested wounds placed on her body. She shouldn’t be alive, they tell the Mist Guardian and all she can do is smile because her closest friend is a fighter – they wouldn’t leave this world without the other. And that’s when Chrome begins to think that maybe this is more than just friendship and it causes to pause and look at her sleeping best friend. 

Chrome doesn’t know anything about the concept of love outside of what she feels for Mukuro, and that’t more blind devotion than anything else. Yes, she cares about the Vongola and all her other friends but it’s not to this level of desperation when she thought that the sleeping woman was going to be gone forever – that her foolishness to keep her safe, with all that she knew, from the war with the Milliefiore. It killed her, still did. You groan in-between sleep and reality, as you slow raise yourself to sit partially on the head board. Hazy eyes stare at the Mist Guardian as she gets closer to you. 

“How are you?” she asks with care and precaution.

“Barely alive,” is all you manage to say before a coughing fit overtakes your body. She grabs a cup of water and hands it to you as the coughing subsides for the moment. You shake your head in gratitude, as the young woman moves to the other side of the bed. She lays there and slowly encloses her body over yours, careful of your injuries.

You blink and are completely aware that there is a bright red running like wild fire on your face, dark eyes move up to look at yours. Chrome likes that color on your face and the simple fact that she is the one that is causing it.

“Are you o-okay?” your voice creaks at end as she places her head underneath your chin. You take your injured arm and wrap it around her waist, turning not to die right then and there because this is what your dreams had been made of for the past 10 years.   
“Better, now that you’re here and safe,” she states though it’s slightly mumbled, and you wonder what she had gone through to help defeat the Millifiore. You decide to be daring for one moment and show her that you care. 

You brush her hair away from her forehead, she shivers slightly at the movement but does nothing against it. You press chapped and dry lips against her forehead and she lets out a small sigh, you smile. The room is silent and the two of you reveal in it for moment like these aren’t easy to come by as members of the Vongola.

“I missed you,” you sigh out, sleep slowly dragging your aching body back to its cocoon. Your head on top on hers and with her heart synching with your steady breathing, Chrome feels something akin to home for the first time in a long time.

“I missed you too,” she sighs out and her eyes close slowly as the two of you fall asleep. A certain silver-haired bomber closes the door on the sight and does nothing but murmur, _took long enough._

__

_The I love you is left unsaid, but it is know by both parties, a subtle change is made._


End file.
